Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour
21, July 2005 * 30, August 2005 | rating = E | genre = Mild Fantasty Violence }} Nightmare Troubadour is the first Yu-Gi-Oh video game for the Nintendo DS. The Path of victory is in the cards, Search for duelists by touching the map they are ready to face your challenge, Summon powerful 3D monsters from over 1000 cards including some of the latest cards, Duel and Trade cards wirelessy with your freinds. New Features Unlike the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! Gameboy Advance games, it contains: * Utilization of the DS's touch screen to make faster and easier decisions, while still able to use the buttons. * The top screen shows a 3-D game board view of the duel including battle between monsters and animations of each Monster Card when they're on the field. * While in the Overworld, the bottom screen shows a map to freely navigate to different areas and find duelists. Gameplay You role play as a novice duelist participating in the Battle City Tournament featuring the original Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. The original Battle City storyline has been altered some to extend game play and include duelists such as Maximillion Pegasus, the Paradox Brothers, also The Virtual World story arc is also included. Special 3D Summoning A list of monsters with special 3D summoning * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Lava Golem * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Zoa * Curse of Dragon * Insect Queen * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Baby Dragon * Alligator's Sword Dragon * The Legendary Fisherman * The Masked Beast * Relinquished * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Dark Magician Girl * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Summoned Skull * Barrel Dragon * Vorse Raider * Dark Necrofear * Revival Jam * Viser Des * Magician's Valkyria * Cyber Harpie Lady * Gilford the Lightning * Jinzo * Mystical Beast Serket * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Dark Paladin * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Exodia Necross * Silent Magician LV8 Characters This features a list of characters from season 1 up until season 3 * Yami Yugi * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Yami Bakura * Ryo Bakura * Téa Gardner * Mai Valentine * Serenity Wheeler * Rebecca Hawkins * Solomon Muto * Bonz * Mako Tsunami * Espa Roba * Rex Raptor * Weevil * Panik * Dox * Para * Pegasus * Bandit Keith * Gansley * Crump * Johnson * Nesbitt * Lector * Noah Kaiba * Gozaburo * Rare Hunter * Strings * Arkana * Lumis * Umpra * Odion * Ishizu Ishtar * Marik Ishtar * Yami Marik Trivia * For some reason, after defeating Odion Ishtar for the first time, Pegasus no longer appears as an opponent. It is widely believed that this is a bug in the game that had not been checked until the game's release; other opinions say that after Marik's defeat, Pegasus simply went home to relax until the events of The Pyramid of Light. Whatever the case, it is suggested that players get his cards (via Trading) and Deck Recipe before defeating Odion * Shortly after beginning, Shadow Games are introduced. When moving at night, you can be intercepted by evil duelists such as Rare Hunters and be forced to duel them. Losing or having a tie with them will result in being sent to the Shadow Realm, aka Game Over, and you will start again from when you last saved. * The Japanese version of this game uses the Censored TCG Card Artworks instead of the Japanese. Promos Related * Forbidden/Limited Lists * Booster Pack List * Puzzle List * Game Glitches Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour